Inscriptions rejetées
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Quand un enfant a un potentiel magique, ça attire forcément l'attention de certaines écoles. Les raisons pourquoi ni Carter ni Sadie ne sont jamais allés à Poudlard ou dans une académie du même genre.
1. Carter

**Carter**

Julius s'attendait à recevoir une lettre d'Ilvermorny dès que son fils attendrait son onzième anniversaire – Carter était né à Los Angeles, en territoire américain, si bien qu'il avait bénéficié d'une inscription automatique dans les registres du monde sorcier des États-Unis. C'était toujours le cas lors des naissances de magiciens, l'une des raisons pour laquelle la formation de la Maison de Vie commençait avant les dix ans du novice. Les magiciens avaient déjà bien assez de mal à trouver des recrues, ils n'allaient pas en plus laisser une bande de parvenus leur voler leurs enfants.

Pour en revenir à la lettre, il s'y attendait et avait renvoyé une réponse négative dès qu'il avait pu, affirmant qu'il se chargerait lui-même de la formation de son fils. En fait, il avait envoyé _deux_ réponses, la première pour Ilvermorny, la seconde pour Beauxbâtons – l'académie française avait apparemment eu vent de quelques incidents lors du passage des Kane en Europe et jugé que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était à tomber sur un représentant de l'école sorcière africaine dans sa chambre d'hôtel tunisienne. Heureusement que Carter était resté au rez-de-chaussée pour lire, ça lui donnerait le temps de faire partir l'indésirable avant le retour de son fils.

« Je ne comprends pas votre hésitation, M. Kane » commenta l'homme en boubou coloré, après s'être présenté comme Noura Louati, chargé des admissions scolaires. « La réputation de Uagadou dans le milieu magique africain n'est plus à faire. »

Julius dut se retenir pour ne pas grimacer – Carter n'était pas destiné à devenir un sorcier, il était un magicien. Sans vouloir insulter son indésirable invité, ce serait comme d'envoyer son fils à une université bon marché plutôt que de le placer à Harvard. Dans ces circonstances, le choix était évident.

« Je ne pense pas que _votre_ milieu convienne à mon fils » se borna-t-il à répondre. « Je m'occupe de sa scolarité à domicile depuis qu'il a huit ans, je sais comment il apprend le mieux. Mettez-le dans une classe et il n'arrivera jamais à suivre. »

« Et vous croyez pouvoir lui dispenser l'éducation nécessaire à la maîtrise pleine et entière de ses talents naturels ? » interrogea le représentant d'un ton poliment sceptique.

« Si je m'en sors avec son éducation normale, pourquoi je ne m'en sortirais pas avec son éducation paranormale ? » rétorqua le magicien.

Louati scruta son visage un long moment avant de pousser un soupir.

« Si c'est votre dernier mot, très bien. Juste au cas où vous changeriez d'avis, prenez cette pierre dans votre main avant de vous endormir. Il ne sera jamais trop tard pour penser aux intérêts de votre fils. »

Julius se rappela le jour où Ruby lui avait dévoilé le contenu de ses visions de l'avenir sans rien cacher. Les dieux. Le retour du chaos. La Maison de Vie en péril. Le rôle de leurs enfants.

« J'y pense déjà. »


	2. Sadie

**Sadie**

Catherine Faust n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, que ce soit par son propre mari ou un imbécile en robe de chambre d'une couleur indécente. Vraiment, qui trouvait que mettre du violet fluo parsemé d'étoiles oranges constituait un choix vestimentaire acceptable ?

Heureusement que ce M. Flitwick connaissait au moins le sens du mot « discrétion », même s'il était plutôt compliqué pour un nain de passer plus inaperçu que pour une personne de taille moyenne. Ce n'était pas leur faute, mais le clou qui dépasse attire le marteau comme on dit.

« Vous êtes très obstinés, vous autres sorciers » déclara-t-elle en offrant à son indésirable visiteur une assiette de biscuits trop cuits. « Nous avons déjà écrit à cette école d'Amérique pour leur dire que Sadie ne traversera pas l'océan rien que pour apprendre à faire des tours de magie. »

« Si la distance vous préoccupe, Poudlard se situe en Écosse » précisa le petit homme. « Ce sera certainement bien plus proche qu'Ilvermorny. »

Le regard bleu de Catherine n'était pas très menaçant d'habitude, mais à cet instant même, il était aussi chaleureux et inoffensif que de l'acier trempé.

« Ce n'est pas une question de distance. Sadie est une petite fille normale, et elle restera une petite fille normale. Hors de question qu'elle aille dans quelque école de magie que ce soit, américaine ou anglaise. »

Le petit homme parut surpris.

« Mrs Faust, votre petite-fille se voit offrir une chance inouïe... »

« La chance de se faire tuer, vous voulez dire ? » rétorqua la vieille femme d'un ton plus sec que le désert du Sahara durant la canicule. « De 1970 à 1981, un terroriste s'amusait à massacrer les gens dans les rues sans que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. De 1995 à 1998, ce même terroriste est revenu et a réussi à renverser votre gouvernement pour persécuter tous ceux qui le regardaient de travers. Voulez-vous que je rajoute des détails ? »

Les sourcils de Flitwick étaient remontés sur son front au point de quasiment disparaître dans ses cheveux.

« Vous êtes très bien renseignée, madame » commenta-il.

« J'ai mes sources » répondit Catherine sans se mouiller. « Vu vos états de service, moi et mon mari refusons de vous livrer notre petite-fille pour qu'un autre de vos désaxés l'assassine. Nous avons déjà perdu notre fille, nous ne la perdrons pas elle aussi. »

Le petit homme parut se ratatiner encore plus sous l'accusation.

« Si tel est votre dernier mot, madame. Au cas où vous changeriez d'avis, voici l'adresse d'une boîte postale où vous pourrez nous envoyer une lettre. L'avenir de votre petite-fille est important. »

« L'important, c'est qu'elle _ait_ un avenir. »


End file.
